


Switch

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Public Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief table-turn in the showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ficlet for “Sulu always takes top in sex but secretly he wants Chekov to dominate him” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Halfway through his training session, Jim gets called to the bridge, and that leaves Hikaru to wave his sword around at nothing in particular and hope another decent sparring partner waltzes into the gym. Only a few minutes later, M’Benga stops by and asks if Hikaru can show him a few pointers, so Hikaru, laughing over the bad pun, obliges. It’s a fairly rigorous workout—M’Benga’s much better at fencing than he leads on—and then the console on the wall beeps as per Hikaru’s preset timer: time to get ready for his dinner plans. It’s the first time he and Pavel have had shifts lined up enough to spend a proper evening together in nearly a month, so, he tells a disgruntled M’Benga, he’ll have to be off. 

He should probably make something. Or at least, put something together with base, synthesized parts—sometimes even that little extra effort can go a long way, taste-wise. Hikaru ponders his options as he pads into the change room, deftly slipping out of his fencing gear. By the time he’s heading for the shower, he’s given up; he can just make Pavel do it, anyway. Pavel will come in upset that dinner isn’t waiting, of course, but after Hikaru slams him into the wall and whispers silkily in his ear to serve his senior officer, Pavel will rush to comply. He’ll make Hikaru something delicious and set it aside and keen and croon for Hikaru to take him first—turn him around and fuck him hard against the table or the wall or the floor—he always does. ...And then they’ll sit and eat a recipe Pavel will insist was invented in Russia, and Hikaru will wonder how terribly it would disappoint his boyfriend if they swapped their roles, just once...

Hikaru heads for the water-showers instead of the sonic ones; like many members of the Earth-based crew, Hikaru thinks there’s something infinitely more satisfying about a real _shower_. He checks the soap and shampoo dispensers and taps his temperature preference into the waterproof console beneath the nozzle, and just before he’s about to turn it on, he hears a rush of quick footsteps behind him. 

Perhaps it’s the knowledge that he’s safe in the recreation deck of the Enterprise, but his reflexes don’t snap to their peak efficiency; he doesn’t turn in time. Instead, he’s shoved suddenly against the wall. He grunts in surprise, acutely aware of just how naked and exposed he is, but it only takes a split second to identify his attacker. He catches a whiff of Pavel’s favourite cologne, and a small moan betrays his captor’s voice. 

He becomes abruptly aware of something thick and hard behind him, pressing against his ass, and he chuckles without meaning to; they haven’t even started, and Pavel’s already hard. That’s him, alright: young and eager all over. Pavel’s arms wrap tightly around Hikaru’s body, and Pavel, evidently just as naked as he is, rocks into him once and growls, accent even thicker than usual, “Don’t mowe; I do not want to hurt you.”

Glad that Pavel can’t see it, Hikaru lifts an eyebrow. He’s a much better fighter than Pavel; it’s unlikely Pavel could actually hurt him. But Hikaru complies nonetheless. Even if he didn’t _want_ this, bizarrely just _this_ , he’s always inclined to give whatever Pavel asks for. He can’t help but wonder if Pavel’s doing the same—if, somehow, Pavel’s figured him out, tapped into his unwritten diary and read his thoughts; wouldn’t it be nice to be _dominated_ , just once? He always tops, but as he presses his ass back into Pavel’s shaft, he’s all too aware of what he’s missing. 

Pavel groans appreciatively and pushes back into him, pinning his hips to the wall. Without further ado, Pavel, shivering in a loss of control, just like always, starts to rub against him, really _grind_ into him, enthusiastic and rough. It moves Hikaru’s own rapidly filling cock against the tile wall, and he follows his boyfriend with a languid moan— _this_ is what he wanted. 

But Pavel’s still rutting into him a near-torturous five minutes later, and Hikaru, though he certainly enjoys getting humped by his pretty Russian, can’t help but grunt, “Are you actually going to fuck me, or are we just going to grind like teenagers?”

Pavel immediately makes a ‘tsk’ing sound and scolds somewhere between a whine and a hiss, “Shut _up_ , Hikaru; it vas hard vorking up my nerwe to do zhis.”

Biting back an instinctive chuckle, Hikaru quickly says, “I’m sorry.” Then, as Pavel finally nips at his neck and presses against him for a lasting, slow slide, cock nestled right between his cheeks, he adds, “How did you know...?”

“Uhura told me.” Damn. That’s the last time Hikaru confides in her. Not that he’s unhappy with the results... “Can you turn zhe vater on?”

Hikaru does. It comes out hot, very hot, but he knows Pavel won’t mind—they spend enough time in the makeshift hot springs of the rec deck. Hikaru tilts his head aside to let the spray hit his shoulder, quickly tinting his skin pink and cascading down his chest. He learns forward enough to let it peel over his back, reaching Pavel, slicking them together as Pavel’s bare stomach presses tightly into him. While Pavel’s moaning and kissing Hikaru’s ear, Hikaru dispenses some soap into his palm—Pavel might just be too inexperienced to know that water won’t be enough lube. In the interest of not embarrassing him by pointing it out, Hikaru offers his soap-filled palm. 

Pavel knowingly scoops some out and chuckles, “Eager, are ve?”

Smirking back, Hikaru replies, “Always.”

Compared to the thick waterfall, Pavel’s fingers are relatively cold. They’ll warm up soon enough. They take the soap and smooth it above Hikaru’s ass, sliding down his cheeks, slicking the entire way with pink, frothy-feeling lather. When Pavel ghosts over Hikaru’s hole, his breath catches, and he presses back, can’t help it. He puts one hand on the tile wall to steady himself, and Pavel rubs his tight ring over and over, murmuring vague appreciation. Not as much as Hikaru usually does, but he isn’t arrogant enough to think he can rival Pavel’s gorgeous, young, ripe-as-hell ass. He tries to twitch under the ministrations anyway, trying to entice Pavel in. One finger steadies over the middle, and Hikaru tries to relax, wanting just to suck it in. 

Well, he wants that and Pavel’s hand around his cock, but he isn’t about to ask; he’d come too quickly, and he wants this to last. So he contents himself with rutting into the unforgiving wall, until Pavel pokes inside and starts to jab roughly in and out. Hikaru’s teeth grit, but the soap holds. It doesn’t sting, doesn’t hurt, though it is, he must admit, strange. He hasn’t bottomed in a while. A shame, really. He resists the urge to impale himself back on Pavel’s hand, and he lets Pavel do the work, adding a second finger and scissoring him gently. 

After too long of just the two fingers, working in and out, open and closed, Pavel murmurs with a hint of nervousness, “You vill tell me if I hurt you, yes?” Hikaru nods, though he’s not sure it’s the truth; he doesn’t want to discourage Pavel at all. It wouldn’t be the first time he suffered pain to see Pavel smile, and it won’t be the last. Seemingly satisfied anyway, Pavel pushes in a third finger. “...How many should I...?”

“Now,” Hikaru says instantly. He’ll take it rough. He’ll take it gentle. He’ll take anything at all, if Pavel’s involved. 

But Pavel just huffs, “You are just saying zhat.”

Resisting the urge to glare over his shoulder, Hikaru insists, “Now, Pavel. _Please._ ” He can feel the resulting shiver. Pavel’s fingers slide out with a wet pop, dragging trickling soap behind them, and Hikaru’s chest bites back a spike of anticipation. This is it. The roar of the water drowns out his own excited breath, and his feet spread subtly along the floor, bracketing the drain. Pavel’s hands slip to his waist, holding on.

Hikaru can feel the head of Pavel’s cock press between his cheeks, and after Pavel’s nervous breath, he’s breached.

It’s just a small amount at first, but it makes Hikaru gasp all the same, and he leans forward too much; Pavel pops out. He curses in Russian while Hikaru silently curses himself, leaning back again. He’s touched again, then pushed into, this time more, then a little bit more. Pavel doesn’t piston in; he clutches tightly to Hikaru’s hips and just presses further, while Hikaru’s hole twitches furiously, and he tries to relax, to take it, to suck it in more, while his eyes flutter closed and his teeth hold together. His arm tenses against the wall, and the other one reaches back to grab Pavel’s hip. It’s slapped instantly away, giving Hikaru another thrill. The next thing he knows, Pavel’s slammed him squarely against the wall and he’s fully sheathing Pavel’s cock; he can feel the slight fuzz of Pavel’s balls tickling his skin. 

Pavel’s face presses into his shoulder, the side without the water, and Hikaru’s no longer feeling the stream run between them—there isn’t any room. Pavel groans loudly and moans with a touch of wonderment, “Vhy do I alvays let you top...?”

“Because you love my cock,” Hikaru suggests, but his heart isn’t in it. His heart’s being overrun by his cock. Pavel isn’t quite hitting the right spot, but the stretch and burn is pleasant in its own right, not to mention being _filled_ , full of _Pavel_. Pavel’s hands climb over his and pin them to the wall; Hikaru moans and tries to ram himself back on Pavel’s cock, but Pavel is surprisingly sturdy.

Pavel repays him with a hard thrust that sends him slamming into the wall, cock fortunately wet from the water and able to slide between the tiles and his chest. Pavel pulls half out and does it again, stabbing him forward, rough and fast. The soap isn’t perfect, but it does its job. It doesn’t hurt. Pavel makes a frustrated noise for some reason that Hikaru can’t fathom and fucks him again, then again. Finally, a new angle brushes against his prostate, and Hikaru’s head falls back to scream with the pleasure.

He barely catches Pavel’s pleased Russian words, and it’s all uphill from there. Pavel adjusts, sinks into that spot, and starts to pound into it again and again, fucking Hikaru mercilessly hard. What Pavel doesn’t have in brute strength he makes up for in enthusiasm, in youth and sheer will power, and he fucks Hikaru like a lion, hungry and relentless. He presses a kiss to Hikaru’s neck and another to the back of Hikaru’s ear, and Hikaru turns his head enough for an awkward, open-mouthed kiss. It’s sloppy and almost painful, but when he inevitably turns around, he misses Pavel’s taste, Pavel’s pretty lips, Pavel’s wild tongue. Pavel’s dull teeth sink into his shoulder, and Hikaru moans—suddenly he wants to be _covered_ in Pavel’s marks. 

He’s only rewarded with more pleasure. Still grinding his chest into the wall, Pavel pulls their hips back, and he drops one hand to slip around Hikaru’s front, to glide straight to Hikaru’s cock, to wrap around the shaft and squeeze it so tenderly. Hikaru’s a moaning wreck in seconds, thighs shuddering for release. Pavel returns to relentlessly fucking him and pumps his cock in time with the brutal rhythm and groans in his ear, “You’re so beautiful, Hikaru...”

Hikaru can’t do anything but moan vague gratitude. Doesn’t he always say that to Pavel? He’s so lucky, so damn lucky. He hopes he feels as good as Pavel feels inside him. Pavel’s been the sheath to his cock enough. Even now, Pavel’s fingers around his cock are just pure bliss, utter ecstasy, stroking him expertly, just the way he likes, making him writhe and cry out and push back into Pavel’s demanding, perfect cock—

And then it’s all Hikaru can do not to _scream_ , and he comes with a wild ferocity. Pleasure ruins him; he sees white and becomes numb to everything but _Pavel_ for those few, wonderful moments. He paints the wall and delights in Pavel pumping it all out, kissing him sweetly and still fucking him hard. Then he’s spent and he’s in shock.

He doesn’t even have time to slump. Pavel comes a split-second later, shrieking loudly and filling Hikaru up—Hikaru gasps at the strange, amazing sensation. He clenches around Pavel’s spasming cock, milks out another moan, and too soon, Pavel’s pulling out of him.

Pavel slumps to the floor of the shower, head just out of the water’s reach, while Hikaru’s left vaguely sore and incredibly satiated.

He sits down too, and leans in to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s burning cheeks. Pavel’s breathing heavily, and Hikaru belatedly lifts to flick the shower off. The left over steam is more than enough warmth. Pavel asks a little sheepishly, “How did I do?”

Hikaru’s sure he looks like an idiot. Pavel makes him grin too wide. “Perfect.”

“Get a room,” M’Benga adds, strolling into the large shower area as naked as them. Pavel’s eyes bulge instantly and he makes a horrified squeaking sound—evidently, he missed M’Benga while inspecting if they’d be clear or not. The fact that they’re in public clearly hits him harder than it hits Hikaru.

Hikaru’s still too wonderfully satisfied to be worried, but he forces himself to his feet out of common courtesy. Pavel takes his hand, and Hikaru pulls him up. 

Pavel covers his face as he leaves, blushing all over. Hikaru just chuckles and kisses his forehead, too in love to care.


End file.
